Listen to My Heart
by Akai Kiiroi
Summary: Menjalani misi di sebuah kota untuk mencari seseorang yang telah menghilang, disanalah Kushina mengalami mimpi dengan seorang pemuda yang selalu datang di dalam tidurnya. Perasaan yang terus bergolak akan pemuda itu, Kushina mencoba mengingatnya. Hatinya terus menjerit rindu,pada lelaki familiar itu.Ia harus menyelesaikan misi ini untuk mengobati gejolak rasa mpukah ia?
1. Chapter 1

_Kushina tampak berjalan di sepanjang trotoar kota. Harum semerbak roti yang baru selesai dipanggang menyeruak menggelitik indra penciumannya. Sesekali matanya melirik kesana-kemari menikmati pemandangan kota yang jarang bisa ia nikmati. Orang-orang tampak berlalu-lalang—sibuk dengan aktivitas —yang entah apa namanya—tampak melintas di depannya._

_Gadis berambut merah itu baru saja selesai melaporkan sesuatu yang jadi tanggungannya. Kaki jenjang miliknya yang terbalut sepatu sandal menapak jalanan dengan cepat. Berkali-kali ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu yang tersisa tidak banyak lagi baginya untuk segera sampai di apartement. Mikoto dan rekan-rekan satu timnya pasti sedang menunggunya di sana._

_Kushina mulai berlari. Ia melesat melewati orang-orang yang sesekali menggerutu melihat perbuatannya. Langkahnya seketika terhenti ketika seseorang dengan hoodie hitam yang menutupi wajah menepuk bahunya. Instingnya mengatakan untuk bersiaga. Tangannya menggenggam erat kunai yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Kushina memekik ketika orang itu menarik pergelangan tangannya secara tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya membeku tak mampu bergerak—bahkan untuk sekedar melesatkan kunai di tangannya. _

''_Le—lepaskan!'' Kushina mencoba berontak, tetapi yang ia dapat justru cengkraman pada tangannya yang semakin erat. Kushina bertambah panik ketika orang asing—yang tampaknya pria—itu menyeretnya ke sebuah lorong sempit di antara dua gedung. Pria itu tampak menepis sebelah tangan Kushina hingga kunai yang ada dalam genggamannya terjatuh. Kushina menelan ludahnya susah payah._

''_S—siapa kau?'' Kushina mulai takut. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Ia tak mampu berontak, jauh dalam hatinya mengatakan untuk ia menurut saja. Laki-laki itu tampak melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya._

''_Tidak ingat?'' _

_DEG!_

_Kushina yang baru saja berniat untuk melarikan diri—setelah laki-laki itu melonggarkan cengkramannya— tampak tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Mendengarnya membuat Kushina mematung._

_Suara ini. Suara yang begitu ia rindukan. Apakah—_

''_Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?'' laki-laki itu mengulang pertanyaannya. Kushina hanya terdiam, ia mengenal betul suara ini. Suara yang begitu ia otaknya tak dapat menangkap dengan jelas bayang-bayang yang terus bermunculan di otaknya._

''_Ini aku, Kushina..,''_

_Laki-laki itu tampak membuka tudung hoodienya secara perlahan. Kushina menunggu dengan gelisah. Ia yakin benar kalau suara itu tidak asing baginya. Tetapi—sama sekali ia tak bisa mengingatnya. Satu gerakan kecil dan tudung yang menutupi kepala dan wajah pemuda itu meluncur turun. Kushina membelalakkan matanya ketika ia mendapati laki-laki yang ada di depannya tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut. Wajah yang tersembunyi itu kini telah terbuka sepenuhnya. _

_Kushina bisa merasakan gemuruh perasaan yang membuncah dalam dadanya. Ia bisa merasakan napasnya yang terasa semakin sesak saat ini._

''_K—kau!''_

_._

_._

_._

**Listen to My Heart**

**Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story© NadyaA**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Alur berantakan, alur kecepetan, nggak nyambung, OOC, datar, misstypo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya ^^**

**DLDR! and RnR?**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Kushina?''

Mikoto Uchiha tampak menatap rekan satu tim sekaligus sahabat yang berada di sebelahnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Sudah lebih dari satu jam lamanya Kushina menopang dagu dengan tatapan kosong. Sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu hingga wajah cantiknya tampak gelisah. Mikoto tampak mencoba menepuk bahu Kushina perlahan.

''Kushina? Kau baik-baik saja?''

Wanita berambut merah itu tampak menggeleng perlahan. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal karena dirinya sama sekali tidak menemukan jalan keluar dari apa yang ia pikirkan sedari tadi. Kushina menggeser tubuhnya lalu memutar menghadap Mikoto—yang tersentak kaget dibuatnya.

''Hei, kau ini kenapa sih?'' Mikoto menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Kushina. Ia mengerutkan kening sebentar.

''Tidak panas..,'' bergumam pelan sebelum beranjak pergi mengambil minuman dingin di mesin minuman ringan sebelah barat ruangan apartement. Kushina mendengus kesal melihat sahabatnya itu pergi meninggalkannya—meski ia tahu Mikoto bermaksud baik untuk mengambilkan dirinya minuman. Ia kembali menopang dagu, memusatkan konsentrasi memikirkan hal yang telah mengganggu pikirannya.

''_Ini aku, Kushina…_''

Mimpi itu datang lagi. Suara itu terdengar lagi—meski tidak nyata. Siapa gerangan pria yang selalu datang berkunjung dalam mimpinya setiap malam?. Kushina yakin benar suara itu adalah suara yang selama ini selalu mengisi relung hatinya. Tapi siapa? Kapan terakhir kalinya ia mendengar suara itu secara nyata?.

Siapa sosok pria itu?. Ia bahkan tak bisa melawan ketika laki-laki itu membawanya—dalam mimpinya. Di setiap mimpi yang berbeda, dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Laki-laki itu selalu ada, dekat dengannya. Kushina sangat ingin mengetahui sosok yang telah mengisi mimpi-mimpinya akhir-akhir ini. Ia merasakan rindu yang sangat setiap laki-laki itu datang kepadanya dalam mimpinya. Perasaan membuncah dan bergolak liar dalam hatinya. Seperti perasaan—

Senang?

Entahlah.

Satu hal yang selalu membuatnya kesal adalah—ia selalu gagal mengingat bagaimana rupa wajah dan penampilan sosok laki-laki itu. Setiap kali penghalang yang menutupi paras lelaki itu nyaris tersingkap, ada saja hal-hal menyebalkan yang terjadi. Laki-laki itu akan menghilang dan ia akan sendiri lagi.

Tapi ada yang berbeda dari mimpinya malam ini. Kushina sempat melihatnya meski sedikit samar. Apapun itu yang jelas ia melihatnya.

Sepasang mata biru jernih yang menenangkan.

Entah mengapa ia jadi merindukan saat-saat lelaki itu menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut. Ia rindu benar akan semua yang ia lalui bersama laki-laki itu.

Semua hanya mimpi—ia mengerti itu. Tetapi hatinya terus meminta untuknya mempercayai bahwa satu saat ia akan bertemu. Pria dalam mimpi. Dan Kushina percaya itu, ia benar-benar percaya dan terus berharap. Meski Mikoto mengatakan kalau hal semacam itu hanya ada dalam dongeng pengantar tidur semata.

Konyol?

Kushina tak mau tahu, yang jelas ia akan terus mempercayai mimpi-mimpi yang datang padanya dengan sosok laki-laki itu. Ia merasa rindu dan mengenal laki-laki itu. Ingatan tentangnya selalu samar dan Kushina yakin pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki itu dalam dunia nyata. Tetapi pertanyaan yang sama akan muncul dalam benaknya.

Kapan? Dan Siapa?.

Apakah—

Pluk!

''Eeh?'' Kushina tersentak ketika ia merasakan sensasi dingin di pipinya. Seketika ia menoleh dan mendapati Mikoto yang tampak nyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosa sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam kantung palstik berisi dua kaleng sari jeruk, dan sebelah tangannya lagi tampak memegang handphone dengan kamera menghadap ke arahnya.

''Hei!''Kushina tampak protes dengan perlakuan sahabatnya itu. Mikoto tampak duduk sembari mengeluarkan dua kaleng sari jeruk dari kantung palstik—membuka satu untuk dirinya dan satu untuk Kushina.

''Sudah, minumlah. Mungkin otakmu terkena dampak dehidrasi sehingga jadi seperti ini,''meneguk minuman miliknya sembari memainkan handphone yang entah kenapa membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.

Kushina mendengus kesal, disambarnya sari jeruk di atas meja lalu meneguknya perlahan sebelum mendesah puas. Iris violet Kushina melirik Mikoto yang kini sedang tertawa kecil memandangi layar handphone miliknya sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara meminum sari jeruknya sebelum menyadari sesuatu.

Kushina berbalik dan menatap Mikoto dengan tajam—membuat gadis berambut hitam itu seketika berhenti tertawa.

''Mikoto jangan bilang kalau kau—'' Kushina merebut handphone milik Mikoto dan matanya membulat seketika. Terpampang dengan jelas disana sosok dirinya yang sedang duduk menopang dagu sembari mengerucutkan bibir. Wajah Kushina memerah dan dengan segera ia memencet tombol _delete_ pada menu. Belum sempat Kushina menekan tombol _ok_ ketika Mikoto merebutnya kembali dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang ia dekap erat-erat.

''Jangan dihapus, kamu imut kalu lagi begitu. Jarang lho, aku dapat foto langka seperti ini,'' Mikoto tersenyum—tidak menghiraukan Kushina yang tengah melotot kepadanya.

''Tapi—''

''Sudah, cepatlah bersiap, kau ada pemotretan setelah ini,'' Mikoto memotong.

Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pemotretan?.

''Kau tahu, misi ini membutuhkan penyamaran. Hokage-_sama_ memerintahkan untuk memberi setiap anggota kelompok pekerjaan sementara untuk menutup kemungkinan diketahuinya identitas kita yang sebenarnya selama menjalankan misi di kota ini. Dan Fugaku sebagai ketua memutuskan untuk menjadikan anggota perempuan sebagai model. Karena pekerjaan ini tidak beresiko untuk membuatmu terpaksa menggunakan _ninjutsu_ di kota ini. Kau dan aku,'' Mikoto cepat-cepat menjelaskan sebelum ia terkena berondongan pertanyaan dari Kushina.

''Bagaimana dengan yang laki-laki? Fugaku dan yang lain?''

''Mereka memilih pekerjaannya sendiri. Fugaku juga yang mengurusnya,'' Mikoto menjawab dengan santai.

''Tapi, pemotretan itu seperti apa? Aku bahkan belum pernah melihatnya sekalipun,'' Kushina tampak ragu dengan pilihan sahabatnya itu.

''Nanti kau akan tahu, kita sudah satu tahun berada di kota ini dan seharusnya kita sudah harus memulai pekerjaan samaran itu mulai saat ini. Keberadaan mereka sudah mulai terkuak dan kita harus mulai bersiap untuk kemungkinan terbongkarnya identitas kita selama ini,''

''Ta—tapi—''

''Sudahlah, lakukan saja, tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang bisa kita lakukan. Ini perintah Fugaku, dan bukan aku yang memilih pekerjaan ini. Jadi, kita coba saja, oke?''

Mikoto menyeret Kushina yang hanya bisa pasrah. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan nasibnya setelah ini.

_Haaah, misi begini saja sampai harus menyamar segini lamanya—ttebane!. Dasar kakek tua nggak berperasaan!._

Kushina merutuk dan menyumpah serapah sang Sandaime Hokage yang memberinya dan teman-temannya misi yang memakan jangka waktu lama seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi nanti dan kapan misi panjang ini akan berakhir. Ia bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan lingkungan kota yang jauh berbeda dari Konohagakure. Saat ini yang ia inginkan hanyalah menyelesaikan misi ini, pulang ke Konoha dan menikmati segala hal yang ia cintai di sana, tentu saja membawa pulang keberhasilan misinya.

''_Temukan dia. Anak itu belum kembali semenjak misi penyergapan missing-nin yang dilaksanakan satu tahun lalu, aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya. Teman-temannya yang lain bahkan missing nin yang telah menjadi incaran telah kembali ke desa. Aku mendengar laporan bahwa sebuah organisasi ninja rahasia bergerak secara tersembunyi di kota tempat misi dilakukan. Ada kemungkinan anak itu menyelidikinya sendirian. Misi kalian adalah menemukan anak itu dan menghentikan pergerakan organisasi ninja itu kalau bisa. Sebab ninja bisa menjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya di tengah kota modern seperti itu. Sembunyikan identitas kalian dan hiduplah layaknya orang-orang kota di sana. Jangan gunakan ninjutsu dan pelajari teknik-teknik yang bisa digunakan dalam kehidupan normal. Kuharap organisasi itu tidak benar adanya, temukan saja anak itu dan bawa kembali ke desa. Aku khawatir padanya,''_

Perkataan Sandaime Hokage kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Kushina kembali teringat akan sahabat terbaiknya yang telah menghilang bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ia rindu tatapannya, senyumnya, dan juga suaranya itu. Kushina selalu berdoa dan berharap untuk keselamatan sahabatnya yang telah menghilang semenjak misi dua tahun yang lalu. Sebab ia terlalu menyayanginya untuk bisa berpisah dengan laki-laki yang telah menjadi teman hidupnya itu. Anak laki-laki yang polos dan ceria, selalu ada di sampingnya dan melindunginya.

Kushina tersenyum pahit kala kerinduan itu kembali muncul. Ia menutup matanya dan berbisik lirih dalam hatinya.

_Kau dengar aku? Aku merindukanmu_

Ia kembali membuka matanya ketika merasa Mikoto berhenti menarik tangannya. Sebuah gedung megah berdiri di hadapannya. Yang ia tahu itu adalah sebuah agency model di kota ini. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika Mikoto kembali menariknya.

Mungkin dengan pemotretan ini, ia bisa memperoleh petunjuk tentang sahabatnya. Kushina tersenyum lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki dunia baru yang harus ditempuhnya mulai saat ini. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menemukan sahabatnya dan bertemu lagi dengannya. Ia rindu.

_Kau dengar aku?_

**To Be Continued**

**Hai minna! ^,^**

**Saya kembali lagi setelah sekian lama, ahaha *dilempar**

**Ini fic baru dari saya, ide yang muncul begitu saja.**

**Maaf kalau misalnya nggak memuaskan,gaje, dan nggak nyambung, saya nggak akan heran karena saya sendiri merasa kurang sreg waktu nulisnya.**

**Oke, saya minta maaf juga kalau updatenya bakal lama, **

**Saya masih pelajar dan banyak tugas, jadi ya begitulah.**

**Saya usahakan untuk update kalau ada waktu, berkenankah anda menunggu?**

**Oke, baiklah, maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Kalau semisal ada uneg-uneg atau apapun yang mau disemburkan kepada saya, PM saja yah? Kalau ada kesalahan dan kebingungan pada fic ini PM juga ya? Saya usahakan balas kok :D**

**Oke, sekian dulu..**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca tulisan ini.**

**Review please!? Flame juga boleh, nggak ada yang ngelarang XD**

**Uhmm, Arigatou ^.^Y**

_14 November 2013_

_NadyaA_


	2. Chapter 2

**Listen to My Heart **

**Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story© NadyaA**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Alur berantakan, alur kecepetan, nggak nyambung,OC, OOC, datar, misstypo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya ^^**

**DLDR! and RnR?**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Hoo, jadi ini yang namanya Uzumaki Kushina?'' Laki-laki berkacamata hitam itu tampak memperhatikan Kushina dari atas sampai bawah. Kushina sampai risih dibuatnya.

''Iya Nakamoto-_san_, ini adalah Kushina yang didaftarkan seminggu lalu,''Mikoto tersenyum ramah menanggapi perkataan Nakamoto Haru itu.

Pria yang dipanggil Nakamoto-_san_ oleh Mikoto itu tampak tertawa pelan. ''Tak usah terlalu formal begitu, panggil saja aku Haru, Mikoto,''

Mikoto tampak mengangguk. ''_Ha'i!''_

''Jadi, ini misi kan? Sandaime Hokage telah memberitahuku, tenang saja, aku tak akan membocorkan informasi ini, Konoha sudah termasuk kerabat jauh keluargaku. Agency ini milikku, jadi santai saja, tak usah tegang. Untuk mempermudah pergerakan kalian kali ini, aku akan memberikan kalian masing-masing satu orang partner—yang selain bekerja sama dalam agency ini, juga bekera sama dalam pelaksanaan misi. Aku sudah memilihkan partner kerja untuk kalian,'' Haru tersenyum misterius.

Pandangan Haru beralih ke Kushina yang tampak asyik mengamati keadaan sekitar. ''Jadi, nona, mulai hari ini kau akan bekerja di sini, petunjuk pemotretan akan dijelaskan oleh rekanku nanti. Untuk hari ini hanya pelajaran dasar dan percobaan ringan saja,'' Haru tampak menjelaskan.

''Baiklah kalau begitu, Haru-_san—''_

''Tidak usah pakai embel-embel –_san_,'' Haru memotong ucapan Kushina.

''Baiklah, Haru, sekarang sudah benar?'' Kushina tampak memutar bola matanya sebal.

Haru hanya tertawa mendengarnya. ''Oke, aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan partner kerjamu, Kushina dan Mikoto,''. Setelahnya Haru mengisyaratkan pada seseorang untuk masuk ke ruangan.

''Ini adalah Partner kerja kalian. Sebelah kanan untuk Mikoto, dan sebelah kiri untuk Kushina,'' Haru tampak melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. ''Baiklah, masih ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Kalian akan kutinggalkan untuk sementara. Baik-baiklah dengan pasangan kalian, ya,''

Sepeninggal Haru keheningan mulai tercipta. Kushina belum mengalihkan perhatian dari suasana ruang sekitarnya, sementara Mikoto tampak memperhatikan partner kerjanya dengan mulut menganga.

''KAU!'' Mikoto memekik keras—membuat Kushina terlonjak kaget dan sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Mikoto.

''Ada ap—KAU!'' Kushina ikut memekik setelah melihat sesosok laki-laki bermata _onyx_ berdiri di depan Mikoto. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan tangannya mengacung menunjuk orang di depannya.

''Hn. Tidak ada yang lain,'' Fugaku menjawab dengan datar.

Mikoto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. ''Apanya yang tidak ada?''

''Tidak ada lowongan pekerjaan lain, semua sudah penuh diambil Shikaku dan yang lainnya,'' Fugaku mendudukkan diri di sebelah Mikoto. Kushina tampak mengangguk paham, ia baru saja akan mengambil tempat di sebelah Mikoto ketika merasa sebuah tangan mendarat di bahunya.

''Sepertinya ada seseorang di sini yang melupakan partner kerjanya,''

Sejenak, napas Kushina tercekat. Suara ini, tidak salah lagi. Suara yang selalu datang di setiap mimpinya, sekaligus suara seseorang yang selalu dirindukannya.

Perlahan, Kushina menolehkan kepalanya. Kalau benar adanya selama ini, pria yang selalu datang dalam mimpinya itu adalah—

Pria berambut kuning dengan arah yang melawan garvitasi, wajah yang selalu tenang sekaligus menjadi polos pada satu waktu, tubuh tinggi yang tegap, senyuman manis yang menenangkan, tatapan lembut yang hangat, dan sepasang mata biru jernih—milik pria dalam mimpi sekaligus sahabat yang ia rindu selama ini.

Minato Namikaze.

Kushina bisa merasakan suaranya yang mulai tercekat. Tangannya bergetar hebat tatkala mencoba meraih wajah pria itu. Apakah ini benar-benar—

''Minato?'' Kushina berkata ragu-ragu.

Laki-laki itu tampak tersenyum lebar. ''Iya, ini aku, Kushina…, ''. Minato menepuk kepala Kushina perlahan.

Gadis berambut merah itu menatap tidak percaya. Sungguh ini sahabatnya? Pria dalam mimpinya itu adalah sahabatnya? Pantas saja ia merasa tak asing dengan pria itu.

Kushina tersenyum lebar, matanya berkaca-kaca dan air mata mulai meluncur turun pada wajahnya. Ia tertawa senang, sembari berjalan cepat menubruk Minato. Memeluknya erat-erat.

''Eh? Kushina kenapa menangis? Apa ada perkataanku yang menyakitimu?'' Minato tampak panik—menepuk punggung sahabatnya yang kini tengah menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukannya.

Kushina menggeleng pelan. ''Aku hanya—'' Dicengkeramnya kerah baju Minato kuat-kuat. ''Merindukanmu—''

Minato nyengir. ''Maaf deh, aku hanya menjalankan misi—'' perkataannya terpotong ketika Kushina melepaskan diri dari pelukan Minato.

''Misi apanya?! Kau sudah mengerjakan sesuatu diluar misi, _baka!'' _Kushina mendengus kesal sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

''Yah, hanya saja, kurasa perlu bagiku untuk menyelidiki organisasi itu,'' Minato berkata santai.

''Organisasi? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan yang dikatakan _Sandaime-sama_?'' Kushina mendudukkan diri di sebelah Mikoto.

''Ya…, mungkin?'' Minato tampak tak yakin, setelahnya laki-laki itu ikut mendudukkan diri di sebelah Kushina.

''Dasar,'' Kushina tampak mengacuhkan jawaban Minato, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Fugaku.

''Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?'' Kushina menunjuk Minato tepat di depan hidungnya—nyaris menyodok benda menjulang bak gunung di wajah itu.

''Dia yang datang padaku, aku tak pernah berniat mencarinya sendirian,'' Fugaku mendengus sebentar sebelum melanjutkan meminum minuman kaleng yang entah sejak kapan ada di dalam genggaman tangannya.

Minato hanya mengendikkan bahu sebelum mengambil sebuah majalah otomotif yang terbuka di atas meja. Laki-laki itu tampak tidak memeudlikan tatapan kesal Kushina yang tengah menantinya sedari tadi.

''Kalau kau serahkan dirimu dari dulu, misi merepotkan ini akan cepat selesai!'' Kushina berteriak gemas sembari mencubit lengan atas Minato.

Minato meringis setengah kesakitan. ''Baiklah, sekarang misi kalian selesai. Dan kurasa tak ada masalah dengan organisasi itu,'' Ia menambahkan.

_Setidaknya sampai saat ini.._

.

.

.

Ruangan gelap yang tampak angker itu menjadi bertambah mengerikan ketika udara dingin menerobos dari jendela yang terbuka. Sesosok—lebih tepatnya dua sosok manusia tampak terlihat membayang duduk berhadapan. Seorang tampak duduk tenang, dan seorang lagi tampak membungkuk sebentar sebelum melapor dengan suara berat dan dinginnya.

''Ada yang menyelidiki organisasi ini, tuan. Kurasa ia telah menemukan sesuatu dari penyelidikannya,'' Dari suara beratnya bisa diketahui bahwa ia adalah seorang pria. Sosok yang tadi membungkuk itu tampak merogoh tas hitam yang ia bawa, meraih sebuah amplop coklat dari dalamnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto.

''Laki-laki ini telah menyelidiki gerak-gerik organisasi kita,''

Laki-laki yang satunya—duduk sembari menyilangkan kakinya—tampak menatap foto yang kini tergeletak di meja dengan datar. Laki-laki itu tampak menyeringai sebelum mengelus dagunya pelan.

''Lelaki yang menarik, hm…,''

Laki-laki yang sepertinya berkuasa di daerah itu berdiri dari tempatnya, berjalan mengambil sebuah catatan dan meletakkannya di sebelah foto tadi.

''Sejauh apa yang ia ketahui?'' Ia tampak menulis seuatu di dalam buku itu sebelum menyeringai puas.

''Saya belum menemukannya, tuan. Penyelidikan masih terus kami lakukan,'' laki-laki yang satuinya tampak menjawab dengan hormat.

''Lanjutkan, terus awasi pria ini,''

''Baiklah, Nakamoto-_sama,''_ Pria bertas hitam tampak membungkuk hormat sebelum melesat pergi dari ruangan pengap itu.

''Lama tak jumpa—''

Sosok _Nakamoto-sama_ tampak meraih foto yang tadi diberikan bawahannya.

''—Minato Namikaze, eh?''

Laki-laki itu tampak menyeringai kejam , lalu melempar foto itu ke dalam tungku pembakaran yang berkobar liar.

''Lenyaplah bersama angin malam,''

.

.

.

.

.TBC

_**Baiklah, alur fic ini memang berantakan, karena saya belum sempet nyusun plot-nya**_

_**Maafkan ya? Ini saya juga masih belajar buat fic beginian.**_

_**Jadi, buat senpai2 yang udah jago, mohon bantuan kritik dan sarannya ya? **_

_**Teman-teman juga boleh, kita belajar bersama! ^^**_

_**Okeh, makasih untuk yang udah review di chapter kemarin! Sori chapter yang ini terkesan patah2 dan gak nyambung, saya sadar kok, tapi yah…., begitulah #geplak**_

_**Sip, kritik dan saran ditunggu yah! Nggak usah ditahan, katakan saja yang sejujur-jujurnya! Saya terima, kok! :D**_

_**Bales:**_

_**Syerrent: iyo ,makasih udah review! Sori belum sempet review punyamu XD ditunggu loh~ :P**_

_**Segini dulu yah, Arigatou! **_

_14 Desember 2013_

_NadyaA _


End file.
